So-called take-down rifles have been available for many years. The term "take-down rifle" describes a rifle in which the barrel and forearm are readily connected with and detached from stock and receiver frame so as to permit the rifle to be more easily packed. During World War II, the Japanese developed such a rifle for issue to airborne units. A standard bolt action rifle was modified to accommodate a special barrel with interrupted threads at its chamber end that mated with threads on a sleeve provided at the front end of the receiver. Such a rifle proved to be unsuccessful. Thereafter, another version was developed which featured a barrel locked in place by means of a tapered wedge but its accuracy at best was mediocre.
Rifles utilizing a take-down feature are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 529,455; 534,691; 605,111; 605,734; 616,719; 755,660; 855,181; 1,065,341 and 1,370,836. In spite of numerous developments in the art of take-down rifles, virtually all such rifles suffer from the inability to hold zero, or repeat the point of aim after the barrel has been removed and reinstalled. Although deviation is probably acceptable for 50 yard plinking rifles, it is not acceptable for long range precision shooting such as may be required for target use or sniper use by the military and law enforcement organizations. In order to obtain the degree of accuracy considered acceptable for sniper or target shooting, all components of any rifle and particularly a take-down rifle must fit together in an extremely tight manner with very close tolerances. Without the means to compensate for wear in mating parts, particularly threadwear, any rifle that is constantly taken apart and reassembled will lose its accuracy resulting in a change in point of impact of the bullet. Consequently, there is a need to provide a take-down rifle that can be taken apart repeatedly and reassembled with provision for maintaining its accuracy.